


The Goddess For Fen'Harel

by lillian52323



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Aerandir POV, Agents of Fen'Harel, Bonding, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Forgotten Memories, I'm bad at tags, My First Fanfic, POV Lavellan, Seriously just made this up in my head., Solas is Fen'Harel, Very AU, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5911486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian52323/pseuds/lillian52323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keerla Lavellan and her brother Aerandir  Lavellan have been exiled from their clan. First, Keerla arriving to the clan in the arms of her brother, her head bleeding and she having no memories, while her brother chooses to wear the vallaslin of the dread wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first story i've ever written and I would love any advice. Thank you!

Keerla Lavellan and her older brother, Aerandir Lavellan, begin their hunt. They have been wandering the forest for a few days, ever since their clan exiled them. Keerla’s light blue eyes spot a dark brown moose's coat shining in the sunset as it drank from the stream. Aerandir picks up a grey stone and threw it across the forest to make a distraction. The moose turns it's large head towards the sound, it's long wide antlers bump into the leaves hanging from the tree branches. Keerla steadies her bow, aiming at the moose’s ribcage. While it is still distracted, she lets go of the arrow which strikes the moose precisely between its ribs. It whines as it stumbles a few feet then it finally falls onto it's side.

Keerla runs towards her catch and kneels beside it as she whispers a prayer to Andruil, The Goddess of the hunt, to bless her catch. Aerandir reaches to his side, pulling a dagger from his belt as he walks over to the moose and kneels beside it as well. He feels sorry for the animal and never enjoys hurting anything, especially if it didn't do anything to him, but survival always comes first. He whispers a thank you as he tries to calm the wild animal as much as he can. The animal's heavy breaths become a light pant. While the animal is calm he picks up two leaves and places them over the animal's eyes to keep it from seeing the blade. Quickly, he slits the animal’s jugular vein. He holds the moose down by its shoulders as it jerks its muscles, while it bleeds out. Finally, the moose's body is silent and still.

Aerandir stands, rolling his shoulders to release the discomfort that started between his shoulder blades. He glances over to find his sister is not in sight. She must have turned around while he slaughtered the moose so she wouldn't witness it. They both hate to kill animals. They would rather eat vegetables and fruits instead of meat, but being in exile didn't give them the luxury to be picky. He sighs and grabs the piece of cloth that hangs off his belt and cleans his dagger. His dagger is elven made with light green vines wrapping around the dark green handle. It was given to him as a gift from a very old friend many years ago.

Keerla groans in disgust as she begins to skin the animal. Once she finishes, he watches her pack the meat in a leather pouch and walks over to the stream, washing the blood from her hands. Then she wipes her hands against her pants, drying them off. She grabs the meat placing it into her pack. She looks up at the sky noticing it was nearly night out and they still haven’t found shelter.

“Aerandir, we must find shelter soon, or at least make a camp for tonight.” she suggests. He nods while taking a map from his pack. They were near Haven now, about a few miles away.  
“I agree, let's go to Haven and find a inn or barn to sleep in.” He stands while slinging the pack across his shoulders.

Keerla didn’t like going into a village full of Shemlen. They all look at them like they’re some savage beast about to attack or murder their children. Even though she was well trained with a bow she never actually killed anyone before. Her thoughts wander over to her brother. Has he ever killed or hurt a person before? Keerla looks ahead of her, her brother only a few feet in front of her.They haven’t spoken since they slaughtered the moose. Aerandir is always like this, he likes silence and solitude most of the time. He never made any friendships in the clan. Being a mage he was always studying some type of lore. Keerla would often find her brother studying an ancient tome he would find in some ruins. She would try to read the tome but she wouldn’t be able to because it was written in Elvish. She only knew a few words and sentences of her ancestral language, which she learned from her keeper or sometimes her brother.

“What is the matter, da’len?” Aerandir asks with concern, breaking her away from her deep thoughts. She notices he was now walking besides her. She didn’t want to ask him if he killed a person before, she didn’t think she would be ready to hear that answer. Because of how cryptic he is, she wouldn’t be surprised if he did kill a human before. Instead she just begins to speak of the moose.

“Nothing's the matter, I was wondering about the moose. I hate thinking that it had a family somewhere in the forest.” She sighs while looking downwards at her bare feet. He chuckles, putting his arm around her, giving her a gentle squeeze. “Don’t think much about it. There are times where we do things we don’t like to just to survive,” He drops his arm from around her and hands her the water skin he had on the side of his belt. “Here drink, we’ll be coming across Haven soon, so we’ll restock when we get there.” She nods, taking a swig from the water skin.

He acts more like a protector than a brother to her. She wonders if he is truly her brother. Her first memories of him and her mother is him running through the forest carrying her in his arms, and blood running down her face from the wound on her temple. Her mother was running behind them. Her mother and brother spoke elvish to her. She didn’t know that at the time because she didn’t have any memories before that event. He must be her brother they both look similar with their dark brown hair with a tint of red to it. She having blue eyes and him having brown. The only thing different is the age difference and their vallaslin. She being the youngest, only 20 years old while he’s 29. She has the vallaslin of Mythal, the light blue branches spreading across her pale skin. He has the vallaslin of The dread wolf, the reason why they were exiled. He would never tell her why he choose that vallaslin.

 

They arrived at Haven, the moon above their heads. The inn bustling with people at the bar drinking ale and wine. Keerla saw a couple of open seats by a table in the back. She grabs her brothers hand leading them towards the table. They didn’t have much money but they had enough for supplies and to spend one night at the inn. By the time they were finishing up their meals the bar was quiet and most of the people had left for the night.

“Stay here, i’m going to go pay for our meals and room.” He says as he stands up and walks over towards the bar. At that moment three templars enter the tavern, holding a young elven girl by the wrist. The three of them sit at a table across from her, forcing the small elven girl to sit in one of the templar’s lap. The girl looks like she is about to cry as the templar begins to touch her between her thighs, whispering something softly in her ear.

Aerandir is back at the table and he notices the templar's behavior towards the girl. He looks back at his sister noticing her enragement at the situation. She’s practically glaring daggers at them. “We can’t afford to get involved in this Keerla.” He whispers to her in a firm tone.

“That could be me one day!” She spits back at him. “Wouldn't you get involved if it were me?” The templars notice how loudly Keerla was speaking. One of the templars looks at Keerla with a contemptuous smile, but his thoughts of her comment are distracted by the aura of her companion. Sensing the magic that he has, the Templar pushes the young elven girl off his lap and stands to confront Aerandir. Aerandir mouths a sarcastic thanks to his sister. He then stands, placing his hand on his belt, where his dagger is placed, turning to face the templar.

“Good evening sers.” Aerandir nods, blocking the templar view from his sister. “May I help you?” he smiles politely at them. “That girl insulted me” he says as he shoots her a glaring look and nods at her.

Keerla pushes aside her brother “I did insult you for what you’re doing to that girl! She doesn’t deserve that!” She hisses at him. The templar unsheathes his sword pointing it at her chest. “Say that one more time knife - ear and i’ll gut you like a pig.” He threatens. “Try me.” She smirks at him.

The other templars who were sitting were now beside their companion. Keerla’s brother is now by her side. His dagger half unsheathed. Suddenly, Aerandir forms magic around her as the templar’s blade strikes against it. Keerla slowly opens her eyes, not noticing she closed her eyes to begin with. She sees her brother in front of her fighting the men. Aerandir pulls his dagger from his belt, wrapping his magic around it as he strikes the first man. Keerla on the other hand readies her bow, pulling back the string and letting go as the arrow strikes the other templar in the back.

The arrow struck Templar falls on a knee, groaning as her brother continues his fight. She turns frantically looking for the young elven girl and spots her in the corner, curled into a ball. She runs to her and kneels in front of her. “You must go! Get to safety!” Keerla whispers frantically as she shakes her. The young girl cries for her mother. “Look at me!” She yells. The young girl's eyes look at Keerla, her eyes puffy and her face stained from the tears. “Go.” She whispers. The young girl nods and darts off.

Suddenly Keerla hears a cry. She turns to see her brother barely holding off a templar with a dagger embedded into his shoulder. “No!” she shouts as she pulls another arrow shooting it at the templar, the arrow strikes his chest. Blood starts to run from the man's mouth as he kneels then collapses on the ground. She takes the moment looking around for the other two men, but all she saw were charred corpses by her brothers feet. The heat from the flames licks at her skin. She couldn’t move, she was in too much shock. She had never once saw a corpse before. The sound of the walls creaking snapped her out of her shock. The walls were about to collapse. Her brother collapses, exhausted from the fight, and his still bleeding wound with the dagger still in place. “Aerandir!” She darts over towards her brother, kneeling beside him. Seeing he was unconscious, she rips a piece of cloth from her tunic, then quickly pulls the blade from his shoulder. Pressing the cloth to the wound to stop the bleeding. The cloth is drenched in his blood by the time the wound stops bleeding.

Keerla lifts her brothers head, taking the water skin and pressing it to his lips. “Wake up! We’re going to die in here!” She screams while pouring the water from the skin onto his face. He awakens, groaning from the pain. Meanwhile the templar beside them coughs, still slightly unconscious of their surroundings. She notices the templars light brown hair and olive skin, feeling uneasy by how this man touched that young elven girl. “We must kill him da’len” Her brother states, glancing at the man. “No we don’t need to. He won’t bother us any longer.” She says, helping her brother stand. She takes their bags, picking up Aerandir's dagger off the bloody floor. Aerandir cradles his left arm. “ Get out of here!” She yells over the loud sounds of the burning inn, pushing him out the burning building. The flames are now reaching the second floor and the beams were now slowly snapping. “I’m right behind you!” she hollers. She grabs the templars arms, ignoring his painful screams. One of the beams collapses on her opposite side. She pulls harder, her frail arms slowly getting weaker. “Keerla, get out of there now!

No! I will not abandon him! She spats back

Leave him he isn’t no good!” He’s just a shemlen who spits on us! Why save a monster like him?” 

She glances at the templar. Why does she want to save this man? This man who assaulted a young girl. Who hunts and kills mages for a living. 

The templar who is fully awaken now stares at her, his green eyes connects with hers.  
“Why are you trying to save me?” 

“Because everyone can change.” She whispers. 

The second beam collapses blocking their exit. She begins to panic, noticing no other exit and the flames closing in on them. The floor above them slowly collapsing inwards. She could hear her brother screams and the commotion from the other villagers. There was no way in or out of the burning inn. Suddenly she feels an immense power course through her veins. She calms not feeling any panic or fear as she searches the burning inn for a way out. In the corner of her eye she spots the frame of a window. Just behind a fallen bookshelf laid the exit to their freedom. She pulls the templar to the window her arms no longer feeling weak and frail. She pushes the bookshelf out of the way and notice her reflection in the window. Her blue eyes were now glowing? And not a second later within the darkness of the forest stood the tallest wolf she seen, with six red eyes staring into hers. 

“Fen’harel..” 

She didn’t feel any fear only contentment. 

The third beam crashing, broke her gaze from the wolf. She broke the glass with one of the broken chairs and lifted the templar enough so she was able to push him outside the burning building. She then lifted herself up to the window and pushed herself through, cutting her arm on a piece of glass. Once outside her brother was by her side.  
“Where did he go?” she searches “I’m not going crazy am I?”  
“Who, Keerla? Who are you looking for?”  
“Fen’harel, I just seen him over there.” She points  
Suddenly the power she felt subsided, and with that all of her strength left her as everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all the kudos and such! Its really difficult for me to post chapters with school, but i'm finally on summer break so i'll try to post more chapter soon! This fic focuses more on Solas and lavellan story not the main events, but I will mention them. I'm also looking for a co-author if anyone is interested. 
> 
> Thank you again for the support!


	2. The Stranger In Her Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a short chapter! I promise the next one will be much longer! Thank you to my editor MegamiNekohime! And also anything in elvish is in Italic.

She awakens in her clan, the children laughing and playing, the hunters just coming back from their hunt. She knows she was exiled from her clan and this must have been the fade. A bittersweet memory of hers. She stands, walking towards the river that was close by. She would fish at this river, bringing to her mother and brother her catch so they could cook it for dinner. Fish was the only meat she and her brother would eat but anything else she thought it was wrong and cruel to kill, so they mostly ate fruits and vegetables they grew and fish from the river.

She missed her clan dearly, she was soon to be bonded to another until her brother took the vallisin of the dread wolf which made him an outcast. He was the one exiled. it hurt to leave everyone but the person she would have been bonded too she didn’t even know, so she gladly accepted to leave them behind. Our mother left as well but instead she went to search for ruins and more knowledge of our heritage. Her mother is a lot like her brother, always trying to gain some new knowledge, but instead of reading lore like her brother, their mother would travel out into the world to find relics or ruins that belonged to their people.  
She sat on the riverbank dipping her feet in the slightly warmed waters. An elk passes by her, taking a long drink from river. The sounds of crickets, frogs, and the sound of the moving waters calms her. On the opposite side of the river is all forest. She could see a few rabbits here and there but nothing else. Then the environment changed. It was no longer the calm forest but a ballroom.

Elegant music played throughout the room, elven couples dancing together in their beautiful dresses and suits. Everything is so beautiful. Even the men look so handsome but then she notice something about their bodies.  
These elves weren’t normal elves they were taller and you could feel the magic surrounding them. Where was she? Never in her life did she feel this much magic. This feels strange, sort of like deja vu. Was this a memory of hers? Maybe before her accident? She has no memories of her past, maybe this was one of them?  
How did this happen she didn’t change the scenery, someone else might have. It could be a spirit, maybe a desire demon? Someone or something was clearly in her dreams. She swiftly walks away from the dancing crowd. She then spots the entrance of the ballroom, dashing for the door. Once she was about to reach it, it opened, making her lose her footing, but someone catches her. “I-m so-” Why was she apologizing? These people weren’t even real. Wait if this was a memory these people here wouldn’t have been able to touch her. Which means this person actually exists. A blush creeps to her cheek than to the tips of her ear from embarrassment, so she begins to straighten out her clothes until she realizes she is in a white gown, she even had a veil behind her. What happened to her armor? It was like she was getting married. The man in front of her was in elegant robes with greens and yellows. He also had long dreadlocks and a crown which was made out of a wolf skull, he smiles at her fondly.

The his smile falters when he sees the vallaslin etched into her skin. His brow furrows as he speaks.  
_“My heart? Why do you bear the blood writing?_ ” he asks with concern in his voice.

  
Did he just speak fluent elvish? Did I wander into some else's dream? No one in her clan could speak elvish expect her brother and mother, but for some apparent reason they never had the time to teach her. The only words she could comprehend was _My heart_ and _Blood writing_ everything else was a mystery. She did know a little elvish like certain phrases, but anything else she couldn’t understand. She stood awestruck. Then she remember he called her his heart.

 _“Your heart?”_ She asks raising a brow at him.

 _“You do not remember me?”_ he asks with wide eyes

She didn’t understand that one. What was he getting all wide eyed about? She sighs. So instead of dancing along trying to figure out what this spirit or person wanted she would speak the common tongue with him to see if he understood.

“Could you speak common? Do you even know common? I cannot understand you.” She asks annoyed from the constant confusion.

“I do know the common tongue..”

The crowd cheered as the music in the ball finally came to an end. The people began to take their seats at tables lined with meats, cheeses, wines, and fruits. Candles provided a soft atmosphere as the air filled with noise from conversations coming from the people all around.

“Good!” She exclaims, “Now the questions you were asking me were?”

“Do you not remember me?” he steps back in surprise. “Why would I ? I never met you before.” She retorted

"What's with this guy? Maybe he’s from my past? He had to be if he recognizes me or maybe he got the wrong person? She thought to herself as she tried not to let him see what she was thinking on her face.

“Where is your brother? Where is Aerandir?" He asks while drawing his hands behind his back and having a very stoic and professional look about him.

Aerandir? How did he know him? Maybe that's how this person knows her? Then she remembered, the fire, the fighting with the templars and Aerandir's wound. She needed to wake up, she had to. She needs to see if he's alright and what happened to the templar. The ballroom was slowly dissipating, turning back to it original form. The gown now replaced with her armor, her hands blackened by ash and dried blood. Fear settles into her veins.

“ What happened?” He steps forward taking her hands into his. She pulls away from him and rejection begins to show in his eyes.

“My brother, he’s been injured. I was able to stop the bleeding but I don’t know anything else that happened.” She begins to panic, thinking something worse could've happened to him. Tears begin to form in her eyes. She begins to pinch herself, trying to wake herself up.

“Keerla..” She feels a hand against her cheek and she looks up, staring into his greyish eyes. A tear slips from her eye and runs down her ash stained cheek. He quickly wipes it away with his thumb. She gets lost within his eyes, they looked familiar to her but she couldn’t place where.  
He leans back looking at her with much affection. With a soft smile upon his lips he whispers to her,

“ Wake up.”


	3. Retelling The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is the next chapter! I didn't have a editor helping me this time so if there is any confusion please let me know! Thank you again for the kudos and comments! Everything in elvish is in italics.

Keerla awakens, her heart pounding, sweat covering her. She breathes heavily taking in her surroundings. She’s back in the forest, the birds chirping in the background. The sun well high enough to be late afternoon. She wipes the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, calming her still pounding heart with the other. Who was that strange man in her dreams? Why did he think that she was his lover? Her anxiety flares, how did he even stumble upon her dreams. She had heard about Dreamers, people are able to enter other dreams and explore the fade, but she never encountered a one before.

She studies her surroundings noticing the other bedroll next to her and a small burnt out fire, but where was her brother? He must be close. He wouldn’t gone far how injured he was, but still is he alright? She spots her bow leaning on a tree across from her. She moves to stand, suddenly feeling an intense pain in her arm. She notices it’s been washed and bandaged properly. She had forgotten about hurting herself when escaping the burning inn, her mind was still stunned from seeing Fen’harel, but was it him? No one else saw him and before she passed out her brother didn’t see him either.

Her stomach suddenly growls. “Well time to eat!” She stands, cradling her injured arm against her chest as she looks in their pack for the meat she caught the day before. Except all the food was gone, the meat, vegetables, and any other food they had. She still had her journal though, but that wouldn’t be able to fill her stomach. She scans the camp, nothing seems out of place. She huffs. Probably her brother ate all the food. She went back to her bed roll, sitting down , opening her journal to begin writing about the stranger in her dream, waiting for her brother to return.

Aerandir POV

_“I came to her in her dreams and she had no idea who I was!”_ Fen’harel snapped at Aerandir.

Fen’harel came to him while he was attempting to hunt for more food for him and his sister. He ate the rest of the food for breakfast. Even if he was injured he could at least set traps to catch a rabbit or two. Fen’harel didn’t even greet him, just strolling right up to him asking about Keerla. Where was he for all these years? He could have found us sooner. Than he starts yelling about our vallaslin. Aerandir breathes deeply, attempting to control his anger. He wanted the vallaslin of the dread wolf because he hated all the other gods. Gods? They weren’t even gods, but tyrants he argued with himself.

Once the traps were finished he continues on to a nearby river to fill their water skins and to see if he could catch a few fish. He scans the area looking for a long stick which he spots under a bush. He pulls a small pouch from his pocket which contains a string and a hook. _“Are you going to completely ignore me? Or are you going to answer some of my questions?”_ Fen’harel become flushed in the face from anger. Aerandir finishes tying the string and hook to the stick then hands it to him. Fen’harel raises a brow at him.

_“ Well, I cannot fish dear friend because I have a injured arm, could you at least help out with supper while you rant?”_ Aerandir snaps.

_“Oh? So now i’m going to have supper with you? If i show up there she’ll think i’m some perverted stalker”_

Aerandir rolls his eyes. _“No she won’t because now you’re bald and you’re dressed in hobo clothes.”_ He points at his outfit. _“Seriously what happened to your fancy robes and your pride?”_ Aerandir questions. He didn’t want to have a discussion about his sister with him. He left her, he told them to flee and he would meet up with them in his temple but he never showed, who did arrived was Fen’harel enemies which attacked them. Who killed his father and injured Keerla. Fen’harel wasn’t there to protect them. He figured he was killed in the war against the evanuris, but when he awoken from his slumber and felt the magic was barely there still, he knew Fen’harel succeeded.

Keerla lost her memories and he kept it like that so she wouldn’t need to remember that he abandoned her, didn’t want to teach her elvish so she could adapt with others in the clan. Maybe he did it out to cruelty so Fen’harel would know how painful it is in losing someone. It’s been four years since he awoken and saw no sign of him, so why did he come now? Even though he’s angry at him he is still loyal to Fen’harel since he doesn’t know his reason he didn’t come back to them.

_“Aerandir I’m being serious, what happened to her?” he says with a stern tone._

Aerandir offers the fishing rod again to his old friend. Fen’harel huffs, grasping the pole. Aerandir sits on a nearby log, pondering on a way to retell him what happened. How does he even start? He shifts in his seat as Fen’harel continues pestering him to tell him what happened to Keerla.

Aerandir deeply sighs. _“We were attacked. After you left us your enemies came after Keerla. Our father died in the fighting, but Keerla was badly wounded. A assassin slipped past me and attacked her. She was able to disarm him, but he jumped her and kept beating her until I was able to throw off my attackers and defend her. Mother was in the same situation as me. The damage was done, she had a injury to her head and I wasn’t able to awake her”_

Fen’harel slumped to the ground, his head hanging, his shoulders shaking. _“She already put herself in uthenera. We didn’t know where you went. You said you would return…but you didn’t. Instead of waiting for you I buried father. Mother mourned for him, I wasn't able to calm her. So I sealed off the temple and convinced her it was time for her to enter uthenera and finally I entered too.”_

He glances at his feet as he finishes explaining everything that happened to his family. A burning feeling of revenge filled him. He will get justice for his family, even if it took his life. Whoever did this, whatever family came after them he will find them.

The look of remorse covered Fen’harel face, his eyes becoming a puffy red as if he was holding back tears. Aerandir goes over and crouches next to him. _“What is done is done, we can no longer change anything.”_ Placing the fishing rod by his side, Fen’harel finally breaks as he begins to sob. Aerandir never saw his friend this broken before, he always hide his feelings, hiding behind a mask.

In that moment the fishing rod slightly begins to get pulled towards the river. Maybe it was just the current? Aerandir thought to himself as he kept a careful eye on it, elbowing his still sobbing friend. Fen’harel lifts his head, looking at him. His eyes red and puffy. _“The rod, grab it quickly I think you got something”_ he whispers, thinking if he speaks any louder the catch might run off. Suddenly the rod darts off. Fen’harel dashes for the rod, forgetting about his sorrow. The rod didn’t get that far when he grasped it, pulling it from the water, getting the ends of his leggings drenched. He caught a salmon. He grins, knowing Keerla will be happy she can eat something she actually likes, instead of the food they eat.

_“Lets head back now, Keerla is going to love this.”_ He says while grinning.

_“ What me or the fish?”_

_“Both”_ He laughs as Fen’harel gives a nervous chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Fen'harel is a little cry baby in this chapter. Just to clear things up a bit. Keerla is Fen'harel finacee and when he locked the "Gods" away. All the families loyal to the gods went and attacked anything Fen'harel loved, including Keerla.


	4. The Truth

The sound of heavy footsteps jolts her awake from her afternoon doze. Tossing her journal aside she scans the area, seeing what direction the footsteps were coming from. Then she hears someone laughing in the distance . She recognizes that laughter, it was her brother. She sighs in relief knowing he was okay, but who was he with? She stood, walking over to the burnt out fire, sitting by it in the direction she knew her brother was coming from. Within a couple of minutes, her brother appears alongside someone who she saw before but she couldn't place where. 

He is a much older man, someone in their late 30s or early 40s. He wears tan leggings with a green tunic. He has no hair, cleanly shaven and he wore a wolf jaw pendent. Is this man also a worshipper of Fen’harel? Her light blue eyes met his greyish ones. She knew she saw those eyes before, but she couldn’t place where. Then she thought back to her dreams. She gasps recognizing this man from her dreams. Trying to stand the pain returned to her injured arm. He glances to her arm, walking closer to her suggesting her to sit. She shakes her head. This man must know her since he knows her brother, and he must also be a dreamer as well for him to enter her dreams so willingly. “Keerla..” Her brother spoke giving her a pained expression, knowing he was worried for her she does as the stranger asks as he take his place by her holding out his hand for her injured arm. She takes a hurried look at her brother who gives her a reassuring nod. 

He begins to unbandaged her wound, inspecting it with a furrow brow. The area is inflamed, but not yet oozing. An infection was beginning to form. He began to press his healing magic into her arm when her brother spoke up, again in elvish.

“Oh, so you can heal her but not me huh?” Aerandir pouts while crossing his uninjured arm over his chest. 

“She is clearly more important to me than you.” He smirked with amusement in his eyes.

What are they talking about? Why is he smiling so much? She wonders to herself.   
“Oh okay then, have your lovey dovey alone time than” He stomps off towards the opposite side of the camp.  
Noticing that they were now alone for the moment she would attempt to get some answers from him.

“I know you.” Keerla speaks quietly so her brother wouldn’t hear. 

“Mhm?” He tilts his head still focusing on healing her arm.

“You’re a dreamer. You were in my dreams last night.” she whispers.

His hands go still on her arm which now felt ten times much better as his eyes lock with hers. She couldn’t place it, but there is sadness in his greyish eyes. What caused this man so much unhappiness? If that was truly him in her dream why did he look completely different now? And why did he call me his heart? 

“I am, and I was in your dream last night.” He then finishes healing her as best as he could and bandages her arm with a new clean bandage. “I’ve done what i could with healing you. Make sure you clean the wound at least once a day so the infection won’t return.” He states. Ignoring his advice she keeps pressuring him for answers.

“Why? Why were you in my dreams? How do you know my brother ? A-and..” A blush spreads across her cheeks. “And why did you call me your heart?” For a brief second pain showed on his features but as fast as they came they were soon replaced with his normal expression.

“Perhaps another time.” He stands walking over to Aerandir that was now scaling a salmon.   
Irritated and upset she quickly follows him. Grabbing him by the sleeve of his tunic she stops him. “Another time?! Explain now! You keep bringing more questions in my head when i’m looking for answers!” Tears begin to form in her eyes as she gave another jerk to his sleeve. “Tell me!” she snaps once more. This man knows something about her past, and since he knows my brother. That means my brother knows something too. She drops her hand from his sleeve, darting over to her brother, pointing a finger at him. 

“You lied to me! He whatever his name knows you which means you know something about my past since he thinks i’m his heart. Tell me what you are hiding!!” Tears now flowed freely down her puffy cheeks. Aerandir takes her by her shoulders, easing her to sit by the fire. “First, calm down.” he calmly states. 

“How?” this man appears in my dreams calling me his lover and i have no memories as such. What is so upsetting is you’re hiding my past from me and i have no clue why!” She snaps at him. 

‘Fine” He blankly states 

“Fine what?” She sniffles 

Aerandir standing going next to this man as he points a finger at him 

“This man’s name is Solas, and he’s your husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be a slow burn, and at times it's gonna be silly. Still looking for a editor if anyone is interested. <3


End file.
